


Sharp Clothes and Sharper Claws

by within_a_dream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Montparnasse have a mutually beneficial relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Clothes and Sharper Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meianoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/gifts).



Courfeyrac wasn’t entirely surprised when he arrived home to find Montparnasse draped over his bed, although it did shock him to see that the man was still fully clothed (albeit with his cravat artfully askew, revealing the porcelain curve of his neckline).

“How did you get in here?” he asked, knowing full well that Montparnasse wouldn’t answer.

Sure enough, his only response was a smirk. “I made sure your friend was out before I came. Although I certainly wouldn’t say no to inviting him next time.”

Courfeyrac imagined Marius, with his chaste love for a stranger and his overdeveloped sense of scandal, being invited into his and Montparnasse’s arrangement. He couldn’t keep from laughing. “Trust me when I tell you that would be an utter disaster.”

“What a shame.” Montparnasse stretched with feline indolence across the bed, setting his shirt askew. “He’s such a pretty young man.”

“Not as pretty as you.” Courfeyrac bent over the bed, unbuttoning Montparnasse’s shirt and kissing the smug smile off of his face.

“Be careful with that,” Montparnasse gasped out between kisses. “It’s new.”

From the unmistakable bloodstains on the collar, Courfeyrac guessed that Montparnasse meant ‘newly stolen’. Indeed, the shirt hung loose at the hips and sat snug over his shoulders; clearly not something he would have bought for himself (not that he would buy anything for himself, when he had the option to steal it).

Courfeyrac had considered dipping into his allowance and taking Montparnasse to a tailor—after all, didn’t men often buy their mistresses dresses and jewelry? —but being uncertain of how he would react, had decided against it. His relationship with Montparnasse was something like taking a tiger as a lover, and while Courfeyrac didn’t mind a few sharp claws, judiciously applied, he’d very much prefer to keep fucking Montparnasse in the future. It was rare to find a man who shared your interests so perfectly, and besides that, Montparnasse was a magnificent lay.

Courfeyrac eased Montparnasse’s trousers off and laid them carefully at the foot of the bed, directing a pointed look towards Montparnasse.

“They’re a very fine set of trousers,” he said petulantly.

Courfeyrac laughed. “I’m more interested in what’s within them.” He spread Montparnasse’s legs, then let a hand drift teasingly toward his cock, which was already pressed hard against his belly.

“Were you too impatient to wait for me, or am I Eros incarnate?”

“You took a while to come home.” Montparnasse ran a languid hand up the length of his cock. “I had to keep myself entertained somehow.”

Courfeyrac grabbed his ass, making Montparnasse start. (He never jumped, but Courfeyrac could occasionally induce a twitch.) “You’ve got the wrong end up, my friend.”

Whether it was Montparnasse’s movements or Courfeyrac’s own manhandling that did it, he couldn’t say, but within moments Montparnasse was facedown on the bed, ass displayed enticingly in the air. Courfeyrac slicked his fingers and thrust them into him without preamble, more than slightly disappointed that the only response he drew from Montparnasse was an irritated, “Just fuck me already.”

“It’s a shame that you’re too much of a slut to appreciate the finer things in life.” Courfeyrac pressed deeper, laughing to himself.

“It’s not my fault that you’ve left me desperate.”

With that, Courfeyrac’s laugh went from private to entirely audible. “We both know I’m far from your only resort.”

“Then you know that if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll find someone else to fuck.”

Courfeyrac withdrew his fingers, and slapped Montparnasse on the ass. “I’m not the one rambling on. But if you insist…” He thrust his cock into Montparnasse, smirking when he managed to draw a gasp. “Are you happy now?”

“Harder,” Montparnasse muttered.

“Greedy, greedy.” Courfeyrac obeyed, locking one hand around Montparnasse’s waist while the other wound through his hair. When he began to talk, Courfeyrac tugged his head back, making him yelp. “I thought we’d agreed to silence.”

“Make me.”

“If you insist.” Courfeyrac paused a moment to scramble for his cravat, forcing it between Montparnasse’s lips. Although to tell the truth, there wasn’t much force involved—as much as he protested, Montparnasse opened his mouth and allowed the cloth in easily. It would be ruined after tonight, silk far too stained to wear, but Courfeyrac couldn’t say he cared.

“Much better.” After another slap to the ass, Courfeyrac returned to fucking him. As infuriating as Montparnasse could be, Courfeyrac always remembered what brought them to bed together—the way Montparnasse’s faux-angry grunts faded to moans of pleasure, the way he moved his hips up to meet Courfeyrac’s thrusts, the moment when he went limp under Courfeyrac’s hands.

Courfeyrac would have been embarrassed at how little time it took until he spent himself, if he and Montparnasse hadn’t developed a tacit agreement never to acknowledge the more intimate of their time together. He dug his fingers into Montparnasse’s hips, enjoying the way the pale skin colored beneath his grip.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured as he collapsed onto the bed. Montparnasse muttered something inaudible, turning to look at him with a gaze a bit too placid to be angry. Courfeyrac sighed and propped himself up to undo the makeshift gag.

“Get me off,” Montparnasse whined as soon as the cravat left his lips.

“Greedy slut.” Still, Courfeyrac began to jerk him off with one hand, fingering his now-slick ass with the other. This time, Montparnasse didn’t complain. He quickly spent himself across Courfeyrac’s hand, rolling over with a contented sigh.

Courfeyrac traced his fingers over Montparnasse’s lips, prompting him to suck them clean. “Was that quite hard enough for you?”

Soon enough, Courfeyrac knew Montparnasse would be back to biting words and scathing looks. For now, he looked back at Courfeyrac with post-coital bliss in his eyes and said, “It was decent.” Coming from him, that was the highest of praise.

Once he’d composed himself, Montparnasse tidied up and left, making sure before he stepped out the door that he looked impeccable. Courfeyrac shouted a few insults after him and sprawled back across the bed, already looking forward to the next night that Montparnasse would deign to break into his bedroom.


End file.
